Nicky Uchiha: The begining
by HenodeElric
Summary: Nicky and the Wolf demon grow to become strong with the help of her team, team 7. What will happen as she grows? Many turns will happen and who knows she could lose her self on the path to the goal to get to know the one and only other member of the Uchiha clan left other than herself?
1. Chapter 1:it all starts with a demon

**Nicky Uchiha **

_Part 1_

I woke on my fourth birthday to a loud crash. My mother was running around the house in utter panic. I got dressed for my, or what I thought was, my first day of shinobi training. I grabbed my pack and all my ninja tools and ran out to the kitchen.

My mother is a Haruno and that always seemed strange to people because you don't often see a half-haruno, half-uchiha child. My dad was an unimaginably good shinobi and on that day as I later found out had been called out for a urgent case. My mom saw me and she spoke franticly. "NICKY! GO GET MAX! WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW!"

I had never seen my mom this way so I listened without hesitation. Max came running when I called his name. I had taught him how to escape cages and ties so he just chose to stay.

We left but in the chaos of the crowd, I lost mom. I just ran, I didn't know where I was going or what was about to happen but when I looked up into the sky I could see a red color in the sky. "Red sky in morning Ninja take warning." I whispered to myself and ran. I found that suddenly the streets were completely empty and I looked around.

Standing right there, at least three times taller than me was a demon. I froze but some sense inside my heat told me it was not bad. It then spoke to me, shrinking down to a less intimidating size. "Young Child… you show signs that you are willing to listen to my words."

I only nodded as a response. "Then hear me out. There is a demon headed your way, it is known as the NINE TAILED FOX." My eyes widened in response. That demon was known to be a destroyer of villages of even the highest caliber. "You know it? Good, makes explaining easier. It is intent on taking this village as well but while they should be preparing for that they are running from me!"

Gaining my courage, I spoke up. "Oh no! What can I do to help?" my strength was surly showing in my eyes. I had been learning to control my chakra from my father so I was already ahead of the other students in my class.

"Well, the demon is getting very close and there is only one way…. Though I hate to do this..."

"What is it? I will do anything!"

"If you willingly cut your hand and allow my soul to join with your own we may have a shot at taking down the nine-tailed fox."

"OKAY!" I said strongly and pulled out my kunai. I slashed my left hand. "Let's do this! I will not let this village fall!"

"This may hurt." He placed his paw on my bleeding palm.

Time around me stopped and all I knew was that paw resting on my hand. Blood dripped off my hand and then a red flash of light and the pressure on my cut deepened. I called out in agony but soon I could stand to look at my hand and saw a perfectly healed palm except for a scar in the shape of a star with a cut through it.

"DAM IT ALL!" the Wolf shouted. I looked toward the hokage's home and found the Nine-tailed fox had already been captured. It made me angry too and we ran and ran till we were up where the ritual to trap it had taken place.

My eyes flashed. "Old man."

The hokage jumped. "Young one?"

"How could you….to poor little Naruto? We, I mean I, could have stopped it!"

"NICKY! Calm yourself!" Wolf growled.

"fine." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "He will be shunned you know? No matter what you say to the people of this village will shun him." I found myself crying. "He will be alone… I can see it and I can't take it!"

Wolf looked up at me and yipped. "We still have a magnificent power that I can use right now. I can make you his age so that he won't grow up alone. "

"You can do that?" I yipped back.

"Who are you talking to?" the hokage asked.

"The Wolf." Was all I replied.

"Yes, do you want me to? You will lose no knowledge or strength. You will just be returned to the same age bodily wise as Naruto."

"Do it." It was a strange sensation. Steadily growing smaller till all I was, was a bundle of baby and clothes. "Hokage, can you alter my mother's memory?"

"Of course…" he seemed startled by the turn of events.

I stayed in communication with Naruto since the moment my mom thought it safe for me to play with other kids. Even though he had a friend, he still felt alone in the world.

On our fourth birthday, my mom gave us both a bunch of ninja tools and for the few weeks before school started, I taught him to use them. Mom was nice to him but I could never get Naruto to see that he was not alone.

It made me sad but in the weeks before joining the Ninja Academy, he became a prankster and I sat back and let fate lead his path.

I knew how he felt. I was half-haruno, half-uchiha. A combination rarely found and thought of as strange. Though at birth the leader of the Uchiha clan had seen me and done something even stranger… he accepted me a full member of the Uchiha clan. Sasuke and I were the last Uchihas. If Itachi had known I existed I'm sure the story would be much different but here we were now at the Ninja Academy.

I sat down next to Sasuke and Naruto sat by me. A bunch of whispers broke out in the rest of the class. "You see that one there? That thing doesn't deserve to be here."

My anger boiled. "QUIET! YOU SAY ONE THING MORE ABOUT THAT SUBJECT AND THINGS WILL NOT TURN OUT WELL FOR YOU!" the girl jumped and everyone except Sasuke grew wide eyed.

Sasuke just glanced over at me as if the outburst had barely peaked his interest.


	2. Chapter 2: Gennin? or not?

**Nicky Uchiha Part 2**

The rest of the class went silent for a while and I scolded myself for the outburst. I needed to stay calm or people would find out about who I was. The wolf spoke to me, "do not be mad. You will find discipline now that you are around people again."

All I did was nod. Sensii chose that moment to appear and he introduced himself after getting over his moment of confusion from the silence. "I am Iruka sensii and I will be teaching you this year of the basics of being a Shinobi. One of the important things, maybe the most important is teamwork so i want each of you to introduce yourself to the rest of the class because we will be relying on each other for a long time."

Each person one, by one introduced him or himself. "I am Sakura Haruno and I uh.. Want to… impress someone…" I shook my head. That was no reason to become a shinobi. I knew that impressing someone could be strong motivation but how far will someone go for that? She would have to find other things to motivate her as well.

Naruto went next. "I am Naruto Usumaki! And I will be the next Hokage!" I turned around and just looked at the rest of the class. It was enough to tell them that they were not to say anything. Im guessing that my strength showed in my eyes more then I realized.

I went next. "I am Nicky Uchiha and I will stand strong for all the people that cannot!" I glanced over at Naruto and smirked. "No one deserves to be alienated or left be because they are different." I sat down and looked toward Sasuke, who I suspected was going next.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha." As he spoke several girls in the class sighed as if his voice was like the sweetest sugar. I was growing to hate this class more and more. "And as for why I want to be a shinobi: I want to grow strong so I can bring back the Uchiha clan." As he sat down, I smirked again. He had said exactly what I had suspected he would.

Sensii talked and talked about things my dad had already taught me four years ago but I listened intently anyway.

Nothing seemed different as I headed for home that day but soon my world would be shattered. Someone had found out about where we lived, someone against the Uchiha clan. When I got to our street my mom's house was almost burned to the ground. I called out for my mom and Max but they were not answering. My eyes widened and for once in my life, I felt truly alone.

I was more angry then sad though and I investigated the seen. The only reason I knew it wasn't an accident was the trail of burned grass leading toward the house; it started at a point and spread out like a fireball jutsu does.

I looked out toward the direction and pledged that one day whoever did this would not survive if they met me. I would burn them like they did to my mom. From that day on, I trained harder and harder till it was time to test to become gennin.

I had been allowed a home in the Uchiha district by Sauske. He was very reluctant though and warned me that if I did one thing wrong there or went somewhere where I wasn't meant to go he would make sure I never set foot there again.

The day of the test, he left ahead of me. I had hoped he would be more open to me but I had known that his heart was set on one thing and one thing alone and that if he made strong ties he could lose that focus and I didn't want that for him.

After my mom died, the wolf had solidified to give me a friend that others could interact with as well. We were still connected but he now had a physical form and we trained with Naruto every day.

I walked slowly letting my thoughts go where they wished and I kept thinking of Naruto and how he kept having troubles with the clone jutsu. I hoped for his sake that he doesn't get prevented from becoming a gennin because of it.

I got to the school sooner than I expected and the class was its usual chatty selves. I sat down next to Sasuke like I did everyday but was not expecting it when he spoke. "So who do you think will be on your squad?"

"I think I will be on the same squad as Naruto, to be honest, I'm more like him than anyone realizes."

"Oh yah." Was all he said and I knew it was the end of the conversation. Sasuke always seemed to be gathering information even if he seemed detached from the group.

Naruto walked in a few minutes later and sat next to me. "Naruto, good morning."

"Good morning, how is Night?" Naruto responded. Night is the name wolf chose to go by after he materialized.

"Doing well, as usual. How are you? Nervous?"

"Yah I am, like I don't want to admit it but I am. I'm scared that they are going to test us on THAT jutsu."

"Don't worry; I'm sure you will pass. We have been working so hard and you have gotten so much better. When you get in there just imagine we are in the forest and you are alone. It will work I promise." I replied to him and then turned to the front where Iruka had appeared.

One by one, the room slowly emptied till only the three of us were left. Sasuke went first and he glanced back toward me. _Had he guessed at my uneasiness and was worried or did he see me as an enemy? _I swallowed a minute later when they called Naruto.

I sighed and waited alone for them to call me in. When the time came, I stood up and walked behind the man who was leading the way. I hoped that Naruto could wait for a while to tell me the news. In the room where they were testing, I stood in front of the skilled panel of shinobi judges and smirked, suddenly confident.

Night followed along beside me and I closed my eyes, quickly centering myself. "Show us a transformation jutsu."

I nodded and a second later, I looked like Iruka sensii. After a moment, I returned to my original appearance. "One more, the clone jutsu." I flinched because I knew Naruto had gotten the same jutsu to show. I shook my head and preformed a jutsu similar to that of the clone jutsu except it could move if I told it to. The judges nodded and called me over to their table.

I walked over, Night now on my shoulder. "This is your headband wear it with pride. I put it on and purred softly, much to Night's confusion. "Thank you. I will cherish and hold it as if it was the most precious thing in the world and it deserves. My dad wore this headband," I pulled one out of my ninja bag. "If you mind may I wear my father's?"

"If that is your wish." they sent me out. Me and Night ran to the courtyard and searched franticly for Naruto but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh no…" I said worried. He would be here if he passed. Where did he go!?

"He isn't here. He didn't pass." Sakura stated as if it was better that way.

I turned around and looked at her. "As soon as the Procter said clone jutsu I knew! He has been training so hard to get that jutsu down but you wouldn't know that because every time I invited you to train with us, you always stood us up you annoying girl!" I turned back and walked away.

Sakura stood there watching me walk away knowing that what I said was true and that now she could do nothing to help. She was still stunned at my words though.


End file.
